


The Genuine Article

by thatotherperv



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, F/F, Femslash, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-12
Updated: 2007-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatotherperv/pseuds/thatotherperv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She remembers what it’s like to never be enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Genuine Article

**Author's Note:**

> denied_heaven wanted Faith/Dawn in Buffy’s room. Set during s7.
> 
> Original post [here](http://thatotherperv.livejournal.com/136661.html#cutid3)

Sucking kisses laid against a delicate collarbone. Flushed cheeks. Long fingers tangled in unruly hair.

Teeth and tongue on a rosy nipple, and Dawn arches, sighs beneath her. 

Damned if she isn’t water in the desert…something soft and sweet, still clinging to innocence, after all those years among the hard and jaded.

Her belly is velvety-soft, pale and unguarded, and it quivers as Faith breathes hot against it, teeth grazing tender flesh. Her thighs quiver too, clenching nervously at Faith’s waist.

Just north of the Promised Land, an uncertain voice speaks up. Offers: “They made me out of Buffy, you know.”

The thought, the look, strikes a cord in Faith. She remembers what it’s like to never be enough.

Dawn’s face flashes something vulnerable when Faith rises up above her. 

“The way I hear it, you’re somethin’ pretty special all on your own. Way I see it…I heard right.”

Dawn’s eyes shine, and Faith seals that promise with a kiss.


End file.
